


Heartbreak and Reunions

by SpideyKat



Category: Glee
Genre: Adultery, Blam, Blamtina - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Klaine Friendly, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyKat/pseuds/SpideyKat
Summary: Sam Evans has made a life for himself in Lima. He has his dream career, an awesome roomate in Tina, he's embraced his bisexuality and he has a boyfriend. However his perfect life gets turned upside down when his best friend returns from New York heartbroken and confused.Eventual Blam with Blamtina friendship





	Heartbreak and Reunions

Sam was nervous, he had been jittery all day at work, something his students picked up on throughtout glee practice, and by the time he had gotten home his nerves had increased tenfold. It didn't make sense that he was nervous considering he and Nick had been on multiple dates before, and Nick wasn't even his first boyfriend, but something wasnt sitting right with Sam and try as he might he couldn't shift the feeling that his evening wasn't going to go as planned. This fact only became more obvious to him as he burnt a dish he had made a thousand times before and whilst trying to salvage it his roomate, Tina, came home despite her promises to stay at a friends that night.  
"Tina! We made a deal, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam gaped at his roomate who just smirked at him.  
"Relax Evans. Nick is at the shelter running over a case with one of his clients and I am here to get changed before going back to work. I'm not going to impede on your little date night. Although considering that I'm the one who introduced you two idiots you should really stop kicking me out." Tina replies, a smirk ghosting her lips at Sam's obvious nerves. As soon as Tina announced that she would be moving to Lima to work at the Womens Shelter there after her acting career never really took off and she retrained in a social services qualification, Sam was quick to suggest they move in together, and after a few weeks of working at the shelter Tina met Nick Duval and Sebastian Smythe, two high powered divorce lawyers who took on cases from the womens shelter for free. It didnt take long for Tina to offically reintroduce Nick and Sebastian to Sam, who despite the things Sebatian did during their school years, was quick to befriend the both of them, believing Tina when she said they had changed and were good men. Sam wasnt exactly sure when his feelings towards Nick moved from friendly to romantic, but they did and Nick returned those feelings, once they began dating Tina and Sebatian would comment that Sam seemed to have a type when it came to men, a statement, though true, Sam was quick to shut down and promptly ignore.  
"I'll stop kicking you out when Bas stops having his 'friends' over to his and Nick's place constantly. It kinda ruins date night when all you can here is moaning and the bed slamming against the wall." Sam retorts, a grimace crossing his face at the memory of the last time he and Nick tried to have date night at Nick's apartment.  
"Touché. By the way your Lasnagna is burnt." Tina informs him, as if Sam hadn't noticed it himself. Sam rolls his eyes at his friend and a knock at the door interrupts him before he can answer her. Assuming its Nick, Sam glares at Tina in an attempt to get her to hurry up and leave before he crosses the apartment and opens the door. 

"Blaine?" Sam questions in shock at seeing his best friend at the door, eyes bloodshot and red, clearly raw from crying, his usual gelled to perfection hair, loose and in wild curls and the usual sparkle in his amber eyes depleted, leaving them dull and full of sadness.  
"Sammy." Blaine whispers before collapsing into his best friends arms and sobbing, soaking Sam's shirt with his tears, and his breathing hitching and stuttering as his body shakes with emotion.  
"Oh B. What happened?" Sam asks, holding Blaine tightly to his chest as he gets Blaine into the apartment and closes the door behind them, practically having to manhandle the dark haired man to the couch. Once the pair are settled on the couch, Blaine tightens his grip on Sam, burying his head into his friends neck, sobs wracking his body as he shakes his head, unable to get to words out to explain to Sam the meaning of his current state. Sam holds Blaine securely, rubbing a strong, reassuring hand up and down the shorter mans back, whispering quiet reassurances to him in an attempt to calm him down enough to tell Sam what is wrong. Tina exits her room completely unaware of the commotion until seeing Blaine curled up with Sam, silent sobs tearing from his body while Sam tried to soothe him his face etched with a worried expression.  
"Blainey-Days! What's going on?" Tina demands as she sits on Blaine's other side and curls her body around his protectively, staring intently into Sam's eyes for some kind of answer, to which Sam just shakes his head, as clueless as Tina as to what happened. The three of them stay curled together on the couch, with Blaine sobbing into Sam's chest and fisting his shirt in one hand while gripping Tina's hand tightly with his other hand, Sam and Tina hold him tightly between the two of them glancing worriedly at one another and trying their best to soothe their best friend enough so he can tell them what happened. Eventually they feel Blaine's breathing start to even out, his sobs start to end and his grip on his two friends loosening substantially, Sam looks down at their friend and notices that he has cried himself to sleep. Sam and Tina share another look before Tina slips her hand out of Blaines grip and moves so Sam can slip out from beside/under Blaine, as Sam leans down to pick their friend up and carry him into his room he takes not of the juxtapositions on his best friends face, asleep he looks so peaceful, as if nothing bad had ever happened to him, however the loose messy curls, attractive as they may be, just serve to remind Sam of Blaine's depression and his tear stained cheeks and raw red eyes only further that reminder. Sam lets out a sigh and scoops the smaller man into his arm and carries him into his room, Tina following close behind to turn down the sheets so Sam can lay Blaine down, together they get his shoes off and wrestle him out of his very tight and most likely very uncomfortable pants and strip him of his dress shirt leaving him in his undershirt and boxers before covering him with the sheets and exiting the room. 

"Sam. What the hell is going on?" Tina asks, trying to keep her voice quiet as the walk further into the apartment and away from the bedrooms, although her obvious worry raising her voice slightly more than intended and Sam gazes over her shoulder towards his closed bedroom door where their clearly very broken friend is slumbering.  
"I have no idea. He shows up in tears with absolutely no luggage. Clearly something bad happened for him to practically flee New York but I couldn't get anything out of him before he was sobbing in my arms." Sam explains as the pair head into the kitchen to get Blaine some water and asprin just incase he wakes up with a headache from the crying, as they enter the kitchen Sam see's the burnt lasagna on the side and curses under his breath, he completely forgot about his date with Nick after Blaine's arrival. He grabs his phone to see three missed calls from his boyfriend and he bites his lip, he wants to see Nick but right now he needs to make Blaine a priority, he takes a deep breath and dials Nick's number, Tina noticing whats happening raises the bottle of water and asprin in her hands and motions out of the kitchen to let Sam know that she was going to check on Blaine, and Sam acknowledges her with a nod as he braces himself against the kitchen counter waiting for Nick to answer.  
"Hey Babe, I've been trying to get hold of you for ages, is everything okay?" Nick questions as soon as he answers, obviosuly concerned by his inability to get hold of his boyfriend just before their date.  
"Hey Nick. I know we were supposed to have our date tonight, and I feel shit for doing this but do you mind if we reschedule? Somethings come up and I need to take care of it." Sam lets out in a rush, his paranoia over his past failed raltionships and his fear of being a bad boyfriend creeping in and giving an uneasy edge to his voice.  
"Sam, its okay. Seriously don'y worry about it, I have to be up early for court tomorrow anyway and we both know what we're like when we're alone. Take care of whatever you need to okay, we can have dinner whenever." Nick reassures him, hearing Sam's thinly veiled panic, a smile breaking on his face when he hears same let out a chuckle after his comment about them being alone.  
"You're the best. I promise to make it up to you okay? And good luck in court tomorrow. Call me when you're done?" Sam replies, his body and voice a lot more relaxed than when he started this phone call, Nick's reassurances doing wonders for his nerves and paranoia about their realtionship, a sliver of worry still settled into his bones, concern for Blaine out weighing everything else. Nick agrees to call him after his presence in court and bids him good night before the boys hang up. 

"You still love him. Don't you?" Tina asks from her position at the door, having returned to check on Sam after delivering the water and asprin to Blaine. Sam stares at her, knowing exactly what she's referencing and trying to calculate a response in his mind. Tina had always been calculating, her years as a wallflower giving her the skills to see people for what they really are and to see exactly what it is they were trying to hide. Between Blaine, Sam and Tina, the three of them had been able to easily read one another ever since senior year, although Sam and Blaine could let their obliviousness or niavity cloud exactly what it was they were seeing and come up with something completely different to the truth.  
"I thought I was over it." Sam mumbles, his gaze dipping to the floor in an attempt to hide some of his feelings and his thought process from Tina. The truth is when Blaine confessed to having feelings for Sam in senior year Sam felt soemthing for him, something a hell of a lot more than platonic brotherly love, but he never said anything, he was with Brittany when he realised and then she left and Blaine got back together with Kurt so Sam resigned himself to being the best friend. When Blaine came back to Lima after the engagement broke Sam confided in Tina everything, and she encouraged him to tell Blaine that he's bisexual, but to leave any confessions of feelings until Blaine was over Kurt, Sam took the advice and as usual Blaine was incredible and compassionate about Sam's sexuality, and just as Sam was about to confess his feelings Blaine and Korofsky happened and the next thing Sam knew he was in some weird relationship with Rachel bought on by hypnosis and Blaine married Kurt.  
"Sam. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Tina whispers to him as she leans up and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him into a tight embrace, Sam lets his hands fall from the counter behind him and wrap his arms around her waist to hold her small frame tightly against his much larger one, leaning down further to bury his face into her neck.  
"I don't know how to stop." He confessed, before Blaine he thought he knew what love was but he realised he got over everyone he had ever dated or had a crush on much easier than he should have, but Blaine had always been there, his constant and honestly it just made sense he fell for the dark haired man, but ever unlucky in love he'd lost Blaine before he ever had a chance with him and he'd been living with that knowledge for years. Eventual the pair broke their embrace and Tina took his hand, leading him to her bedroom, reasoning that it wont help him to share a bed with Blaine and he is much too tall to try and sleep on the couch. As Sam climbed into bed Tina grabbed her phone and sent a text to Santana and Brittany, Tina knew that with how Blaine showed up at their door he wouldn't have let anyone in New York know where he was going, and as much as Santana protested she loved both Sam and Blaine fiercely and would do anything to protect them, and Brittany had always felt a rush of protectiveness over Blaine after he and Kurt split the first time and Brittany loved Sam the most out of all of her ex's, their friendship was important, which is why the three girls had vowed to keep eachother updated and to look after the two boys, which was part of the reason for Tina applying for work in Lima in the first place. Tina knew that despite her warning the girls of the possible situation, she may have to deal with this by herself for a while if Santana and Brittany were unable to make it back to Lima, which meant one thing, She had to leave looking after Blaine to Sam, so she could keep an eye on him.


End file.
